There are many storage systems which may be used to backup data. For example, tape storage systems have been and are still used to store large datasets. More recently, in part because of a reduction in price per storage unit, locally attached disk storage systems have been used to store backup data. Even more recently, cloud storage systems have become available to store backup data on remote storage devices connected via the Internet. Supporting a new type of storage involves a lot of engineering, testing, and integration effort and adds delay to time to market. In addition, the migration of data from one type of storage to another type of storage is challenging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.